youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Weekly Manga Recap
Weekly Manga Recap is a weekly manga podcast, which typically runs for 2 and a half hours each. It's hosted by Nik "YRulerOfTime" Freeman and Chris "Rollo T" Larios. The podcast is all about them recapping the weekly manga chapters that were released that week, such as Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Toriko, World Trigger, ect., going from primarily Shounen Jump, although not exclusively. They'll also occasionally do a manga recommendation at the beginning, and sometimes they'll have guests from YouTube, such as Tekking101. Weekly Manga Recap is one of the two prominent anime/manga related shows on Channel Awesome, along with Anime Abandon by BennettTheSage. Current Manga Discussions #Black Clover #Boruto #Demon Plan #Fairy Tail #Food Wars #My Hero Academia #One Piece #The Promised Neverland #Red Sprite #RWBY Past Manga Discussions #Naruto (Ended) #Bleach (Ended) #World Trigger (Hiatus) #Nisekoi (Ended) #Kimetsu no Yaiba (Discontinued) #Bye Bye, Humanity (Discontinued) Past Manga Recommendations #Psyren #Greenblood #JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood #Aki Sora #Snow White with the Red Hair #Shishuni no Iron Maiden #Hinamatsuri #JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency #Pokemon Adventures Red & Blue #A Silent Voice #Today, Love Starts #Murcielago #His Favorite #Zombie Powder #Pokemon Adventures: Golden & Silver #Air Gear #JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders #Greenblood #Ajin Guests #Tekking101 #Onalisa Patreon Weekly Manga Recap Patreon Introduction What is Weekly Manga Recap? ' Contrary to the name, Weekly Manga Recap is a weekly podcast that recaps most of the recent manga titles. Oh, wait, actually, I guess the name is right on the nose. The Podcast is hosted by Nik "Y Ruler of Time" Freeman and Chris "Rollo T" Larios and is a regular look at the biggest titles in manga such as One Piece, Bleach, World Trigger, Fairy Tail, Naruto, and a whole lot more. We go through the newest chapters, provide our thoughts, make wild predictions, and usually keep things light with a lot of silly humor. We also take recommendations from our audience for a new series to try out that we then read and discuss the show. Consider it a "manga book club" of sorts as we look to expand our own knowledge of the medium while providing you with suggestions for titles you may have otherwise never heard about. '''What is this crowd-funding campaign for? ' Recording Weekly Manga Recap is always a blast, but it can be time-consuming and expensive at times. We have an awesome audience who has made clear mention of their desire to support, so this campaign is an avenue for our listeners to directly help out the show in a monetary manner. We want to help increase the content we can provide, but doing so costs money. And as the honorable Wu-Tang Clan taught us, cash rules everything around me (C.R.E.A.M.! Dolla-dolla bill, ya'll!) 'Anything else I should know? ' Did you know that originally, the Snuffaluffagus was an imaginary friend that only Big Bird could see? Eventually, PBS changed it because they didn't want kids to feel afraid that their parents wouldn't believe them if they told them they were being abused. This has nothing to do with the podcast, but I found it fascinating when I first heard about it. Tier Reward Goals #Pledge $1 or more per month ##'''Rookie Patrons. All new supporters will receive a special shout-out on the next episode of WMR as thanks. For just $0.03 a day, you can hear Chris mispronounce your name or online handle live! Usually, you have to send in fan mail to get that! #Pledge $5 or more per month ##'Champion Patrons'. In addition to the Rookie perk, Champions will receive access to an exclusive monthly podcast that can't be viewed anywhere else! Unless someone puts it up on torrents. But that'd make them a rude asshole… Stretch Reward Goals #Pledge $50 or more per month (REACHED) ##We love doing Weekly Manga Recap, but we would really love to do it without paying out of pocket to provide it. With this goal, we'd be able to afford the miscellaneous hosting and purchasing costs that we incur every month. Plus I might finally be able to stop wearing that potato sack as a business suit. #Pledge $150 or more per month (REACHED) ##We've got a rather lengthy backlog of questions waiting for us, but with the show already pushing two hours most weeks, it's hard to make time to answer them live. At this goal, though, once a month we'll do a special Q&A centric podcast dedicated to answering viewer questions and undoubtedly rambling on to wrestling, football, Marvel movies, or something else unrelated. Episodes will be streamed live and recorded and placed on PodBean & iTunes free of charge. #Pledge $350 or more per month (REACHED) ##It's been a long time since these podcasts were recorded with cheap gaming headsets, but there's always room for improvement. With this goal, we could focus on regularly upgrading our equipment to ensure the highest quality show we are capable of. We might even commission out Stephen King to help touch up the World Trigger fanfics! #Pledge $500 or more per month (REACHED) ##We've dabbled with the idea of making Weekly Manga Recap into a video podcast before but never went through with it as Chris holds too much of a high value on not wearing pants to the recording. Well no longer! At this goal, we'll invest into some good quality webcams, and grace our audience with our work ravaged grimaces! Video podcasts would be streamed live on Twitch, and then uploaded onto YouTube afterward for those who can't make live recordings. An audio-only version would remain free and available as always. Also, to spice things up, maybe Chris will wear some cheap cosplays. An orange wig, some cantaloupes, a bikini top, and voilá--Nami! #Pledge $650 or more per month (REACHED) ##One thing we'd like to do as Weekly Manga Recap grows continues to introduce new community themed events. In that spirit, with this goal, we would host a monthly stream where we watch an anime/manga-related movie and record a commentary track to go over the top of it. Films will be chosen ahead of time so that listeners can follow along with us, and after the episode is done we will provide free links to the commentary tracks for you to enjoy in the years--nay--decades to follow. I just assume our humor is timeless. So how about that racist Hulk Hogan, everybody? #Pledge $850 or more per month (REACHED) ##Chris has often remarked of his vitriolic hatred of Air Gear. A Weekly Manga Recap review of it is oft requested, but the chances of it are slim. Or, at least, they were. At this goal, work will begin on doing an Air Gear episode of Weekly Manga Recap. Finally, you'll get to hear all about President Obama taking over the body of a fifteen-year-old Japanese schoolgirl in a world with magical roller skaters capable of producing bubbles that can cut steel! Also, you can't sue us for any aneurisms you may get because of this series. #Pledge $900 or more per month (NOT REACHED) ##Currently, Weekly Manga Recap focuses mostly on the weekly chapters of most Jumps series. Outside of Fairy Tail, we don't have a regular addition to the recap that isn't in WSJ, and perhaps it's time to change that. Although we still implore you to get a Jump subscription! At this goal, we'll increase the number of series we discuss regularly to include new titles on a permanent basis. Both of us will read through the series to catch up, do a regular episode recommendation on the series, and then add it to our rotation following that. Which series we pick will be determined by audience interest once the goal is met. We'd likely add two new series to the recap, though we may do three if the majority of them are monthly. And Fairy Tail's seventeen spin-offs don't count! #Pledge $950 or more per month (NOT REACHED) ##Reception to the debut episodes of Trollo T Trivia was great! The audience liked it, and we want to make more too! With this goal, we will begin producing new episodes of Trollo T Trivia; pitting various online personalities against one another in trivia contests about all manner of nerdy topics. Episodes will be released for everyone* to enjoy as we complete them, and new matches will even include a way for our listeners to win extremely awesome prizes! So, let's do this! I've already drafted up the schematics for my sweet Quiz Master hat! #Pledge $1,000 or more per month (NOT REACHED) ##We've had some fun theme months in the past, but we enjoy things like Halloween or comedy month. What if we did a theme month that we both absolutely dreaded? At this goal, we will begin implementing Sadistic September; a month of the year that we devote to reading a long-running manga series that at least one of us has a particularly strong distaste for. If you've been waiting for a Prince of Tennis or Flame of Recca episode, Sadistic September is the month for you! Gallery Weekly Manga Recap1.jpg 'This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on November 30, 2016. ' Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Female YouTubers